


Secrets Revealed

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets drugged, winds up admitting his feelings for Lex, and perfectly awful sex ensues (other stuff happens too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed

## Secrets Revealed

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Clark gets drugged, winds up admitting his feelings for Lex, and perfectly awful sex ensues (other stuff happens too). 

_Challenge_ : "First Time" - Part of "The Bad Sex Challenge" for the thirteenth wave of the Clex Fest at <http://www.kardasi.com/ClexFest/storyindex.htm>. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Notes_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to ataraxis and Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Lex stretched his tired, aching muscles as best he could considering that the entire left side of his body was pinned down to the bed. Lex sighed deeply and turned his head towards his bed partner. He had finally had sex with Clark Kent. For years, he had watched the boy grow into a man, wondering if the moment would ever be right for them to come together. Then, against all odds, last night, it had happened, and it was... in a word... awful. 

When Clark had graduated from high school, and enrolled in Metropolis University, Lex had taken the opportunity to move the central offices of his now thriving business back to the city. That was two years ago. Lex and Clark had maintained a friendship, but the closeness that had come so easy with Clark's frequent visits to the castle was no longer there. The truth of Clark's secrets began to weigh more and more heavily between them, and Lex found himself distancing himself more and more from his friend. Obviously, even after all these years, being a 'Luthor' didn't allow Lex to merit Clark's complete trust. 

Lex had engrossed himself in the daily operations of his company, determined to make a name for himself separate from his father, pushing the limits of the research he had undertaken to prove to himself, if no one else, that he could be appreciated on his own merits. 

A testament to his and Clark's distance was that it had been Lana, not Clark, who had asked him to host a two-year reunion for the Smallville High graduates at the castle. Honestly, a two-year reunion? What was the girl thinking! But, Lex had acquiesced. He had only stayed at the castle on a handful of occasions since moving back to Metropolis, but his staff always kept it spotless, and he knew they would be thrilled with the prospect of having a full house again. 

At Lana's urging, Lex had found himself attending the - very pink - festivities. He and Clark had exchanged pleasantries, both wincing at Lana's predictable color choice for the decorations, but that had been all. Clark had arrived with a couple of male friends that Lex recognized from the university, and had spent most of the evening reuniting with his old classmates. 

Lex had spent most of the evening alone - Clark-watching. Most of the group was well-inebriated, and after exacting a promise from his staff that the intoxicated guests would be escorted home in the limo, he was about to make his excuses and leave when he saw something that made his blood boil. He was passing by his office door when he noticed that Clark and one of his friends, were alone in the room. The other man was at the bar, and unbeknownst to Clark, who was pointing out various objects around the room, he tipped a vial of almost florescent red solution into a glass filled with soda. Moments later, the young man was offering it to Clark, who greedily gulped down the liquid before Lex could intervene. 

He could already see the effects of the drug Clark had been given taking its effect on his friend. Clark's eyes were shining with a familiar red glow, but there was something distinctly different from the other times Lex had seen his friend undergo these personality changes. Clark was swaying, his friend holding him up easily, and as Lex drew up beside them, he could hear the other man's question. "What is your secret, Clark?" 

Lex didn't know if the other guy who had arrived with Clark was in on this or not, lurking nearby, so he decided, instead, to bluff his way through getting Clark away from the other man. Wrenching the empty glass away from Clark, he tucked it into his pocket, and grabbed onto Clark's arm. Instinctively, the other man moved away. Suddenly, Lex found himself bearing almost all of Clark's considerable weight, and wondered, briefly, how the hell the other man had so effortlessly supported his friend. Banishing those thoughts for the moment, Lex put his hastily formed plan into action. "Clark, we've had almost no time together tonight. Why don't we go take a break in the kitchen together?" 

Clark's pupils were dilated, and he giggled drunkenly. "If we're going to have some alone time, why not your bedroom? Because there's no way I'm acting out one of my fantasies about your kitchen countertop while other people are here." 

Lex was so stunned by Clark's innuendo-laden response that he wasn't sure how to reply. Before he could speak, Clark had again started to talk. 

"Yep, Conner, you wanted to know my secret, the thing that no one knows?" Clark leaned forward, lurching on his feet as he stage-whispered his answer into his friend's ear. "Lex here is my deep, dark secret. I've never had the courage to tell him that I've fantasized about him since I first met him, that I've tried to bury all thoughts of him in girl after girl to no avail, that I haven't been able to be with anyone sexually because they all pale in comparison to him, and I haven't been able to do this." 

Before Lex could react, Clark had turned to him, and had caught his lips in a sloppy, bruising, passionate kiss. Lex's mouth slid open to say... something... and Clark took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Lex was almost lost in the sensation until he saw the flashes of light that signified camera bulbs. Forcing Clark back a few inches, Lex quickly surveyed the room, and saw that not only had the offending cameraman left, but Clark's friend 'Conner' had disappeared as well. 

When Lex felt Clark leaning towards him again, he finally found his voice. "No, Clark, you're not yourself." 

"More myself then I've been in a long time," came Clark's reply. "Love you, Lex." 

Suddenly, Clark's hands had been everywhere, pressing Lex back against the wall, shocking Lex into submission. He had only been able to catch his breath when Clark had pulled away for a moment, a feral gleam in his eyes. "I want you. Need to taste you. Wanna fuck you." 

The next thing Lex knew, he felt a rush of the wind against his back, and in the next second, he was being lowered onto his own bed, with a very horny Clark kneeling over him, licking a path down his chest. 

The rest of the night had been a blur of hands, tongues, mouths, and cocks, and in truth, it had been terrible. Clark had been so overcome with whatever was drugging his system that he couldn't seem to focus on any task he started, nor did he follow any of Lex's directives. So, instead of their first time together being filled with soft touches and heady promises, it had been comprised of fumbling hands, sloppy kisses, and a not-so-well-prepared entry that had left Lex wincing with discomfort. A few short strokes later, and Clark had come with a howl, promptly falling asleep as soon as he rolled to his side, leaving a hard and frustrated Lex to finish up on his own. 

Despite all of the negatives though, Lex couldn't find it in himself to regret that it had happened. Looking down at the raven-haired beauty curled into his side, he could only sigh. He finally had his Clark... now he'd just have to work to keep him. 

* * *

Jonathan could hear the barely audible voices as he drew nearer to what must be Lex's bedroom. He felt Martha's arm on his sleeve, attempting to drag him back. "Maybe we should wait," she said softly. "I don't feel right bursting in on them like this. We don't know that Lex is at fault, and Clark is of age. He has a right to make his own choices and mistakes." 

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, and scowled. "I want some answers, and they are going to give them to me." 

Jonathan ignored Martha's whispered protests, and shook off her arm, continuing on and following the sound of muffled voices coming from a nearby room. He reached for the doorknob, intending to burst in on the pair, but the fear in Clark's voice caused him to stop, the muted words he heard through the door only fueling his rage. 

"Oh my God, it shouldn't have been like this. What the hell happened to me?" 

"Clark, baby. It's all right." 

"No, it's not. It'll never be all right again. Don't touch me." 

"Clark, don't be like this. I promise you that everything's going to be okay." 

It was bad enough when Jonathan had thought that his son and the Luthor boy had obviously been engaging in a sexual relationship behind his back. He had fears of course that Lex had somehow seduced Clark with his deviant ways years earlier, but when faced with blatant evidence of their affair, Jonathan had assumed that Clark had been a willing partner; never, never had he suspected that the devious young Luthor would take his son against his will. Without another thought, Jonathan burst into the room taking in both the scene, and the next words out of his son's mouth, in utter shock. 

"Lex, I fucking raped you last night. How the fuck do you think that's ever going to be okay?" 

Lex calmly sat on the bed, a sheet draped around his waist, trying valiantly to hold onto Clark's wrists and prevent him from leaving the bed. Clark had obviously already started to dress, his jeans on and his shirt next to him on the covers. Tears were streaming down Clark's face unchecked. Both boys turned towards the door as they heard Martha's shocked gasp. 

Jonathan could only assume that Martha was reacting to the same thing he was. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lex. The young man's pale chest was covered with love bites and livid bruises, some that were quite obviously in the shape of Clark's large hands. There were also bruises encircling each wrist, making it obvious that his wrists had been held down at one point. 

"Oh, God... I..." Clark stammered out, fear and humiliation warring for dominance in his expression as he turned his tear-filled eyes towards his parents. 

"Mister Kent, Mrs. Kent, I swear this isn't what it looks like," Lex argued calmly, his eyes never leaving Clark's face, as if he were trying to convince Clark of the truth of his words. 

"It's exactly what it looks like," Clark replied miserably, meeting Jonathan's eyes for only a moment before he lost his nerve and looked down at the floor. "I lost control last night and I forced myself on Lex. I'm just so sorry." Without another word, Clark wrenched his hands from Lex's grip and picking up his shirt from the bed, took off down the stairs. 

* * *

Martha and Jonathan shared a look, and with a nod from Jonathan in answer to her unasked request, Martha took off after Clark. 

"Clark Jerome Kent, you stop this INSTANT!" she bellowed, her voice echoing through the hallway. It was a testament to how much Clark respected his adoptive parents that he froze mid-step and hung his head, waiting for Martha to catch up. This beautiful boy that she had raised, this amazing being from another world, stood before her sobbing, and not knowing what else to do, Martha did the only thing she could. She took him into her arms, and sheltered him in her embrace, letting him cry out his pain. 

* * *

Lex jumped up off the bed to follow Clark, the sheet barely covering him as he lurched dizzily for a moment before sitting down hard on the edge of the mattress, visibly wincing. 

Jonathan hissed out a breath as he saw flashes of the bruises on Lex's lower body. It was obvious from the way the young man was grimacing that Lex was injured in other, less visible, places as well. Though he was concerned for his son, Jonathan couldn't help but reach out to the hurting young man before him. "Son, are you...?" 

Lex didn't let Jonathan even finish his sentence. "I'm fine. He didn't rape me, it was consensual, I promise you that," he hissed out. Lex reached for his robe, quickly shrugging it on and cinching it tightly around his waist. "It may not have been the most auspicious first time ever, but I'm not going to let him believe that he did anything wrong last night." 

* * *

Lex followed the sound of voices to the library. He was relieved when he saw that Clark hadn't left the castle. Instead, Martha and Clark were sitting side-by-side on the sofa, Clark's head cradled in his hands as he cried, Martha's arm looped tightly around his shoulder. 

Lex didn't even hesitate. He crossed the room and kneeled down in front of Clark, pulling the younger man's hands away from his face. "Stop this right now. You didn't rape me, damn it! And you weren't yourself last night." 

"That's no excuse for taking you against your will, Lex," Clark said quietly. 

"Stop being so melodramatic, Clark," Lex stated softly. 

Clark's watery green eyes finally rose to meet Lex's. "Look, I don't remember everything about last night, but I do remember you telling me to stop quite a few times, and I didn't fucking listen to you." 

Lex glanced warily at Clark's parents, before sighing and focusing his attention back on the young man in front of him. Although he hated the idea that the Kents would be listening, he knew that unless he reassured Clark now, he might lose his friend forever. 

"I wanted it as much as you did." Seeing Clark's look of disbelief, Lex offered Clark a reassuring smile. "Yes, at the beginning, I asked you to stop, but only because I didn't think you were in your right mind enough to know what or who you wanted, and I didn't want you to do anything that you would regret later. I'm not going to lie to you, Clark. It wasn't the most perfect of experiences, but first times rarely are." 

For a moment, there was a spark of hope in Clark's eyes. "You really wanted me too? You've never said anything; never once in all these years did you even give me the slightest indication that you were interested in me that way. I thought I was the only one... I never told anyone..." 

"Clark, I was twenty-one years old when we met. I may be a lot of things, but a child molester isn't one of them," Lex replied wryly. 

He wasn't prepared at all for the next onslaught of Clark's tears. "So we really had a chance, and I completely ruined it." 

"You haven't ruined anything," Lex offered, his hand reaching up slowly to caress Clark's face. His thumb gently brushed away the tears from Clark's cheek. "My only regret about last night was that your first time, our first time, had to happen that way. You deserved so much better than that." Lex laced the fingers of his other hand into Clark's and squeezed the young man's hand gently. "I never had any idea that you were attracted to me. If anything, since you graduated high school, we've drifted further and further apart. I wasn't even sure if you still wanted to be my friend, much less my lover." 

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stand being around you, watching you with woman after woman on your arm. It just hurt too much." 

"They were all just poor imitations of you, Clark. I think I've loved you since the day you saved my life at the bridge." 

Lex heard both Martha and Jonathan gasp in surprise at his declaration, but Lex's sole focus was on Clark. He could see the emerald orbs coming alive more and more, hope and relief replacing the fear and anxiety that had been there before. "I love you so much, Lex." 

Lex leaned forward and brushed his lips against Clark's in the briefest of kisses, not willing to chance his apparent luck by thus far avoiding the business end of Jonathan's shotgun. 

As much as he hated to, Lex knew that he had to change the subject slightly, and find out what Clark had been dosed with. "I don't know what you were given last night, but you were flying as high as I ever did in my Club Zero days. What do you remember?" 

"I remember driving up to the party late. I didn't think I was going to be able to make it, but Conner, one of the guys in one of my classes, offered to drive me. He said that he and his friend were heading over to Granville anyway. Once we got here, I invited them to come in and have a drink at the party. They decided to stay, I guess. Later on, Conner cornered me and asked to see your Warrior Angel collection, so I brought him in here. I think he handed me a drink, but after that, I'm not sure of anything." 

"He laced your drink with something. I saw him just as he was tipping the vial into your glass, but I couldn't stop you in time before you drank it. It must have been some kind of truth serum, because he asked you what your secret was." 

"He what?" Martha whispered. 

"It's all right," Lex said reassuringly, nodding to Martha before returning his gaze to Clark. "Your secrets are still safe. You managed to divert him by telling him your secret feelings for me instead of your other secrets." 

All Clark could focus on was the fact that Lex was stating with absolute certainty that he knew Clark had secrets. Usually, Lex had accepted Clark's lies about his abilities at face value. Clark's gaze shifted from one parent to another as he tried to figure out a way to answer Lex's statement without lying to Lex yet again. "Lex, I don't... I mean..." 

As soon as Clark started stumbling on his words, Lex stood stiffly and walked to the bar, pouring himself a drink. "Clark, please don't insult my intelligence," he bit out, not caring that Martha and Jonathan would be privy to his outburst. "I know you don't trust me, but I've known for years that you're different. Unfortunately, I'm afraid your friend Conner knows that as well. I'm pretty sure that what he drugged you with was some liquid form of the red meteor rock. I know that it somehow taps into your baser desires and wants." 

Jonathan shared a look with Martha, both of them obviously coming to the same conclusion, that considering Lex's declarations, and the way he had handled the situation thus far, that they could trust Lex with at least part of the truth about Clark. "I doubt he knows much. If he did, the front page of the paper would have been a story about how fast Clark can run, his heat vision, or his invulnerability, not a picture of the two of you kissing, and an accompanying article speculating on how young Clark had been the first time you two got together." 

Clark and Lex both looked at Jonathan, their eyes wide with disbelief that the Kent patriarch had just willingly outed information on Clark's abilities in front of Lex. There were a few moments of tense silence before Jonathan cleared his throat, pulled the newspaper from his jacket pocket, and passed it to Clark. "I think you should see this. That's how we knew where Clark was." 

Lex perched on the edge of the sofa next to Clark. A huge picture of them passionately kissing dominated the entire top half of the front page, and the accompanying article suggested that Clark and Lex's relationship had begun when Clark was underage. "Oh shit. Lex, this is going to hurt your business. If the LexCorp board thinks that we were together when I was underage..." 

"I couldn't give a damn about my business, you're the only thing that's important here. If they even had an inkling of where you're from... of who..." 

Sudden understanding dawned in Clark's eyes. "You know, don't you? You know everything. Not just some speculation about my abilities, but you know." 

"I..." Lex stammered. 

"How long?" Clark demanded. 

Lex sighed deeply, stood from his position next to Clark, and began pacing the room. He knew that his only chance to keep Clark in his life now was with total honesty. "Since I saw you through that portal in the cave. Well, at least until Chloe slammed my head into the wall. Up until that day, I thought that you were only a meteor mutant, like the rest of us, but when I realized the gravity of the secret you'd been keeping... I destroyed every scrap of evidence I had on you. I knew that the green meteor rocks affected you, so I started the clean up of Smallville, excavating all the rock I could find. I knew if you ever found out about it you would think that I was amassing it to use against you, but I just couldn't let you be hurt, not when I could do something to prevent it." 

Silence dominated the room for several minutes, and Lex hardened himself to the expected denials and recriminations. He was therefore shocked when the next thing he heard was Jonathan Kent's voice, in a quiet, understanding tone. "It's called kryptonite. We think that they're pieces of Clark's destroyed home planet that traveled with his ship to Earth." 

Lex whipped around in shock just as Clark stammered out a question. "D-Dad? What are you...?" 

"Clark, I may be stubborn, but even a fool could see that Lex is telling nothing but the truth right now. I should have believed you long ago when you said you trusted him, and I think we're going to need his help if we're going to get out of this one. That Conner kid obviously knows something." 

Lex tried to school away the grin that stole across his face at the sign of obvious trust from the Kent patriarch. He glanced up to meet Clark's eyes, and found them shining with tears again. "I wanted to tell you so long ago, but I made a promise." 

"It's all right, Clark, and we can talk about it all later, much later. Right now, I think we need to focus on your dad's concerns. First off, we need to make sure that it was the red meteor r-, I mean red kryptonite, that he drugged you with." 

"How are we going to do that?" 

"By analyzing the traces that are left in the glass you drank from. If I remember right, I stowed it in my jacket pocket. It should still be upstairs." 

* * *

Lex hurriedly dressed while the Kents headed back to the farm after exacting a promise to let them know the moment he and Clark discovered something. While Lex was changing, Clark had busied himself in the kitchen, gathering a platter of breakfast rolls and coffee. The two took their breakfast with them, and proceeded down to Lex's private lab where Clark watched, at Lex's insistence, every step of the tests that were completed by him. 

"You look like you've done this before," Clark commented. 

"My degree is in biochemistry." 

"No, I mean with the kryptonite." Clark fixed Lex with a questioning glance. 

"I've been studying its effects," Lex admitted guardedly. 

"You never told me." 

"I know. I thought that if you knew what I was doing that you would suspect that I was trying to develop something to hurt you with." 

"Lex, you would never..." 

"Oh, Clark, don't doubt that for a minute," Lex answered coldly. "I'm different around you, but you haven't been around much lately. My staff and I have come up with some amazing developments, but as with any research, there are some side effects that emerge. All I'd need to do was unleash one of those anomalies and I could bring Metropolis to its knees." 

"And I would have had to stop you," Clark answered sadly. 

"Yes." 

The two sat silently for a few minutes, Lex adding data into the computer from his tests. Finally, he sighed tiredly as he indicated for Clark to join him looking at the screen. "Come look at this. It _was_ a truth serum. It has the same properties as Sodium Pentothal, but with the addition of the red kryptonite, it was able to affect you." 

"So either he knows something, or he was sent by someone who knows something about me." 

"Either way, you're going to have to be very careful from now on. I'll get my people investigating this kid and see where that leads us. At least you didn't tell him anything though." Lex quirked a smile in remembrance of what Clark _did_ tell the other young man. 

"What, Lex?" 

"Just thinking about the 'secret' you told Conner about last night." 

"I hadn't told anyone, not even Mom and Dad. I value you far more than any secret about my origins. I would have told you ages ago..." 

"I know. I love you, Clark Kent. And I will do everything in my power to protect you." 

"I love you too, Lex. And I'll always protect you too." 

* * *

"As you requested, Mister Luthor - the reason that your son is so interested in Clark Kent." 

"My son and Clark Kent - are lovers?" Lionel looked up from his perusal of the photographs in front of him. "THAT was the basis for his obsession with the boy? What about the boy's abilities? What did he say about that?" 

"That everything you saw was exactly what they wanted you to see. That it was easier to allow you to believe that Clark was either a meteor mutant like me, or an alien, so you would be off on a wild goose chase and wouldn't interfere with their relationship." 

"And you're sure that he was telling the truth?" 

"I gave him the serum you gave me, Mister Luthor, and trust me, if he had any special abilities, I would know about them. He couldn't even match my strength. Once I had gotten all the information out of him, I simply called your son to come in and do his 'white knight' routine. The rest is journalistic history." 

"Well, well. It seems a change of tactics is in order. I'm sure the LexCorp board will be interested to know how long my son has been sleeping with his farmboy." 

* * *

Clark and Lex had visited the farm and shared their findings with the Kents. The four had discussed various options, and had finally decided to go with the truth - that Clark and Lex had finally admitted their feelings to one another last night, and had decided to pursue more than a friendship. If anyone attempted to intimate that the two had been lovers while Clark was still a minor, the Kents would back them up publicly that the relationship had just begun. Lex also mentioned, rather cryptically, that he might have a sure-fire way to discount the rumors, but that he would have to speak to one of his staff and ask for their assistance. 

Later that night, Clark returned to the mansion with Lex, and the two retired to Lex's bedroom. This time, they made slow and passionate love, Clark cradling Lex gently against him as he entered him, and relishing in every pant and sigh and groan that he heard his lover make. When they reached their climaxes, almost simultaneously, it was such an amazing feeling that it was almost as if they had felt a shift in the world, like they had secured a change in their own futures. 

* * *

The young man hurried out of the LuthorCorp offices, and into a nearby alleyway, just in case he winked out of existence. This had been the only variable they weren't sure of... whether or not he would still exist after the changes he had made to Lex Luthor's past. As he felt new memories flooding his consciousness, he reached down to turn the dial on his bracelet, disappearing out of Metropolis and reappearing next to what was, in his time, LexCorp Towers. 

Conner Kent-Luthor lifted his fist to the sky, and rose from the ground. Within minutes he had reached his destination - his father's Fortress. 

"Superman, are you here?" he called out. 

"That's Dad to you," Clark came around the corner just as he replied with a bright smile, one Conner had only seen in pictures from Clark's youth. "And before you ask, yes, I remember everything, from both realities. The AI told me of your plan right after you left. I can still remember the way things were before, but it's almost like it's a dream now. Like I have two sets of memories of the time since that night of the party." 

"It's the same for me. I can remember both too. But what about everyone else?" 

"Only you and I will remember both timelines. The AI said it was something about our Kryptonian blood. Lex will likely figure it out as soon as he sees you. The Lex of this timeline has always thought I was overly sentimental for wanting to name you after the guy that drugged me." Clark wrapped his arms around the young man that he had always thought of as a son, a young man that now _was_ his son in every way. His voice was rough when he continued to speak. "Thank you, Conner. I never suspected that the Lex of the old timeline knew I was Superman, and I surely never suspected that he loved me. Because of you, I have what I've always wanted." 

Clark finally pulled back from the younger man, and led him through the Arctic fortress to a doorway which slid open at his command. Conner looked past Clark to see Lex Luthor lying peacefully in the bed. He gasped as he saw the proof in the changes that his trip back in time had wrought on Lex. Where before he had looked every one of his fifty years, now Lex looked twenty years younger. Lex had been bitter and cruel, with an angry scowl always on his features. The kind of man who would make a clone using his own DNA, and Superman's stolen DNA, in an attempt to harness the alien's power. Thankfully, that clone had escaped Lex's labs. He had come to be known as Kon-El - Superboy, to some, and Conner Kent to others. 

One day when Conner had been alone in the Fortress, as Superman was once again trying to thwart one of Lex Luthor's schemes, Conner had spoken to the AI about his wish that he could stop Lex Luthor, once and for all. The AI had surprisingly responded that only Superman's love could have saved Lex from becoming like his father. When questioned by Conner, the AI had identified one critical moment in both of their pasts, which if changed, would completely alter the timeline. At Conner's request, it had created a device to take him back and forth in time. The only true risk was that there was a chance that Conner may not have existed in the new timeline. It was, for Conner, an acceptable risk. That very night he went back in time with a plan to step into Lex and Clark's past and to make certain that the pivotal turning point in Lex's road to darkness didn't happen, and that Lionel Luthor was dissuaded from pursuing his investigations on Clark Kent; investigations that would only drive Clark and Lex further apart as the lies grew between them. 

As Conner looked down at Lex Luthor, visions of the present timeline, the one he had assured by his actions, flashed through his mind - a timeline that had changed all because of one secret being revealed. 


End file.
